A New World -The Chronicle of Rebirth-
by themojogamer75
Summary: A young boy meets the Chosen of Regeneration, Colette, and her friends, Lloyd and Genis on the day of the Oracle. He joins them on the Journey of Regeneration along with a mercenary and a teacher. However, he is unaware of the dangers he will come across, and the haunting of lost memories... A rewrite of Tales of Symphonia with new characters and a somewhat new plot. Not an S.I.
1. Chapter I: A New Day

**Skit: A Retelling of a Legend**

**Me: *hums The Legend of Zelda theme***

**Star: Hey Sensei!**

**Me: Oh, hey Star!**

**Star: What are you writing today?**

**Me: I'm writing an "Interpretation Fanfic". Well, that's what I call it. It's a fanfic with my add-ins.**

**Peony: What is the "Interpretation Fanfic"?**

**Me: It's called Tales of Symphonia: The Chronicle of Regeneration. It's a complete re-imagining of Tales of Symphonia, with a few new characters and a somewhat new plot.**

**Luke: Are you changing the personalities at all?**

**Me: I'll try not to. Copyright claims?**

**Yuri: I guess that's me. Tales of Symphonia, it's characters, places, and scenes belong to their respective owners. Star, Luke, Peony, and I also belong to NAMCO. The only things Mojo owns is the exclusive scenes and characters.**

**Me: Thanks Yuri! Okay, let's get to it!**

**Also, Yes, the weapon was originally a bow, but I wanted to go with sword instead as that was my original intent and it just fit the MC better.**

* * *

Ch I: A New Day

I woke up gasping for air on that day. I touched my arm to see if I'm still here and not dead. I sighed in relief as I see my arm is still intact and I'm not in a limbo.

"Just another nightmare. Just another nightmare," I said to myself. I've been having nightmares since the old man died. He was like a Grandfather to me, even though I only knew him for about a year. He took me to places, taught me how to swing a sword, taught me how to use artes properly, fed me, and taught me the importance of life. I never knew his name, until he told me on his death-bed. I feel bad, as I've forgotten it since then.

* * *

I met him about a year ago, when I was 13. I remember waking up in his house, laying on a bed, staring up at the ceiling. I had a warm rag on my head. As I put my hand on my head, he said, "Oh, good. Your alive."

I leaned up and looked at him. He was sitting in a wooden chair. He was a very elderly man, without any hair on top. He had a snow white beard that reached down to his chest. He wore glasses, a teal dress shirt, and khaki pants.

I ask him, "Where am I?"

"In my house. I found you fallen in the woods. I was afraid the Desians would drag you off back to their Human Ranch."

Human Ranch? Desians? Both don't sound very inviting, pleasant, or familiar. I stared at him puzzled.

"What is it?"

"Desians? Human Ranch?"

"You don't know what they are?"

"No."

"Do you know _anything_? ...Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to sound pushy there."

"It's -aah!- Okay. I can't really remember anything," I say as I sit up in the bed, brushing my dark green hair to the side. After that, I remove the rag from my face.

I look at it, and there's blood on it. I feel my head and feel where the rag was. I feel a cut; starting from the left side of my forehead, ending at the beginning of my right eyebrow.

"Looks like it's going to be a scar," he says, staring at the ground, intently. "They must've done some damage to you."

There's silence for a few minutes. I then try to get up.

"You musn't get up, yet. You're still injured. It's best for you to rest."

I ignore him and feel the pain shoot through me, shouting when I feel said pain.

"Told ya so!"

I sit back down and ask him, "Where am I?" It was the same question I asked moments ago, but I wanted to get more out of him.

"We are on the outskirts of the village of Iselia, right across from the Desian's Human Ranch."

"How do those Desian guys not get you if you live right across from the ranch, or whatever."

He chuckles and says, "Well, my lad, I live in a tree-house."

I look out the window to my right and see a bunch of trees, a bird nest on the branch the window was close to, and the ground. The ground that's far from where I'm sitting right now.

I look around the tree-house and see what I thought a regular house would've looked like, as I didn't really know anything at that time. Hell, I didn't _remember_ anything either, with the exception of my first name, walking, talking, and a few other things. The house had wooden walls, a table, chairs, a bed, a window, a miniature fountain, cubbards, a fan, and a door.

"How do you get down if you live in the trees?"

"Well, I'll show ya!"

He got up and made his way to the door, and stopped right at it.

"Oh, right. You probably can't see well from there."

He was right, in a way. The bed I was resting in was in the right corner of the house. The door was, obviously, at the front of the house, in between the top left and right corners.

"Hmmm. Okay! I got it!" He made his way to one of the cubbards and opened it, getting a jar of some red goo.

"I forgot I had these. You see, when you get to be my age, you forget you have things. Heck, even simple things like Apple Gel!"

He brought a the jar over to me, opened it, got some of the "Apple Gel" out, and rubbed it all over my chest. The only thing I was wearing was a pair of blue pants.

After he rubbed it on, he said, "There ya go!" I felt good as new. Please pardon the stereotypical phrase, but it felt like every last bit of pain was gone.

"Now, try to get up."

I got up, and, unlike earlier, I felt no pain at all. I stood up, for the first time in what felt like hours.

"Now come over here. Oh, and put this on." He handed me a thin black vest with red, metallic platings on it. Despite the plating, it was very light. I put it on, like he told me.

"Now, I get down by using this ladder," he started, opening the door and stepping out onto a porch, which had chairs and wooden bars and rails holding it up. He pointed to a rope ladder that was nailed to the porch. I was listening to him, but I was focused on the ground. We were pretty high up. Not too high up, but high up enough to break a neck. I also saw a young boy in red run down the dirt path, right by the side post. He seemed to be in a hurry, but I didn't want to yell out to him, as the old man would've been thinking I wasn't listening.

After his explanation, he asked me, "Not to sound pushy, or random, but what's your name?"

"My name?"

"Do you not remember it either?"

"No I remember it."

"Well, what is it?"

"My name is... Exodus."

"Exodus. That's a nice name. Say, Exodus, do you want to live here? I know it's a little odd for me to ask this, but you don't seem to know much about the outside world of Sylvarant. No offence. That, and, it's unlikely your parents are alive."

Parents? I don't have any that I remember.

"None taken. Yeah, that wouldn't be a bad idea. I don't know anything about Sylvarant or whatever. Maybe, you could teach me?"

"Sure! I'd be honored. I mean it's not like I done anything, excluding going to other towns across the world to sell my wooden toys to toy shops. At least, not since..."

"Not since what?"

"Ahh, nothing. Hey, Ex (my new nickname, apparently.), would you like to go with me to Palmacosta? It's a while away, but I'd like you to go with me."

"Okay. I will!"

And that was the start of my life with the old man, whom I called Grandfather. He trained me, taught me, fed me, and everything else a grandparent will do for his grandchild. I learned his name -well, Surname- in Palmacosta. Everyone called him "Mr. Jamunji". I adopted that name as my own. Exodus Jamunji. Not a bad ring.

But, he's gone now. He became ill a week before his death. It was then he told me who he was and what his first name was. I've forgotten all about that week. Now, it's just another forgotten memory.

* * *

I put on my vest and leather coat. I walked out and admired the scenery. It was a peaceful day. Well, aside from the ear-splitting screams of agony down at the Human Ranch. I wish I could help those poor people, but Granddad Jamunji told me not to attack the Desians unless they were hurting people outside the ranch.

I look down and see two kids, around my age, walking down the pathway. One is a girl, with golden hair, and the other is a boy, with silver hair.

_That boy's silver hair reminds me of- no, better not think about_ _him,_ I think to my self. I was still mourning over the loss of Grandfather Jamunji at the time.

They seemed to be talking about the World Regeneration process. Grandfather Jamunji told me about it. Apparently, a "Chosen One" is born and, on a certain day, receives an Oracle. An Oracle is basically like a messenger boy who lets the Chosen know when his or her Journey of World Regeneration. In reality, it's a very bright light that comes from a temple or somewhere.

They eventually disappear, and I walk in to the tree-house. I get out my sketch-pad and begin to draw. Drawing is my hobby aside from training with my Katana, which I call the Star Katana. It relaxes me to draw. I do it when I have a bad day or when I'm feeling bored.

Upon finishing the sketch (a black and white dog with a yellow bird), I hear a scream. I jump up and grabbed the Star Katana and rush to the door. I ran outside and see a site I'm so sick of seeing; A Desian attacking innocent bystanders. Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians, so why do they attack the innocent people? Then again you can't tell who's Iselian and who's from somewhere else.

The ones who were being attacked were no stangers. Well, least not face-wise. They were the boy in red, the blonde girl, and the silver haired boy. The boy in red was downed and clutching onto his chest, as if injured. The other two were at his side.

The Desian shouted out, "DIE!"

I was prepared for battle. Time to put my classic stategy to use!

**_END OF CHAPTER_ I...**


	2. Chapter II: New Friends

Ch II: New Friends

I jump over in the nearby branch just on the side of the tree-house and run along it. I jump over to another branch causing noise.

The Desian shouts out, "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Newbie.

I throw a stick at the side of the Human Ranch's board, or whatever it was, and say, "Picking on kids, eh? I already knew you Desians had pretty low self-esteem, but DANG! I never thought it was that low!"

"Shut the H*** up! Show yourself you Scared B******!"

"Oh, I'm soo hurt. Not only are you calling me scared, but your calling me a b****** as well. Ooh boo, hoo!" I laugh at my own joke.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

"If I had 1 Gald everytime you've said that thus far... I would only have 3 Gald. Wow, talk about poor."

"SHOW YO-"

"OKAY, OKAY! GEEZ! That's really starting to p*** me off! Okay, just to humor ya, I'm gonna jump out of this tree!" I did as I said I'd do and jump out of the tree.

"Now ya see me! You happy?"

"Now, DIE!"

He ran towards me and I jumped right over him.

"Now, how should I deal with you? A Fang Blade? A Tiger Blade? Oh! I got it! A good old fashioned kick to the ba- WHAO!"

He shot an arrow at me, which I dodge.

"Hey, pal! Watch where you aim that dang thing! You could shoot somebody's knee! You know, end their career and an Adventurer?"

He ignored me and continued to shoot.

"Ugh! You try to be reasonable," I said as I dodged his arrows.

I then back-flipped over him and said, "Time for you to say, good-bye! FANG BLADE!"

I perform my classic arte and the Desian goes flying through the air and lands on the other side of me.

"He-hey! That wasn't fair you b******!"

"Well, lemme sum it up for ya!"

I walk over to him and say, "I win. You lose. And that's...THAT!" I stomped his face in after I said "that's".

I pant as that battle kind've drained my stamina. Kind've.

* * *

I hear one of the "hostages" say, "Not *cough* bad!"

I turned around to see the boy in red complement me.

"That was cool," the blonde also complements me.

"This guy is pretty tough," the silver haired boy complements me as well. What is this, International Complement Day?

"Well, thanks," I feel my face heat up as I thank them. I then turned to the boy in red and asked him, "Are you hurt? You were clenching onto you chest as if you were."

"No, I'm fine," He began, "Well, Professor Sage would be mad if we stayed around complimenting you all day. We're off!" He begins to limp.

"Hold it hot-shot! You ain't going anywhere 'till you put on some Apple Gel!"

"I'm fine, seriously."

"Your limping," I began to say. I then turned to the silver haired boy, "Is he always this stubborn?"

"You'd be surprised!"

"What did you say?! And shut it Genis!"

"All I said was you're being a bit stubborn! Sheesh, calm down!"

"Lloyd, let's let him help you. You're hurt pretty bad," the blonde girl said.

"Fine, fine!"

"Just wait here one moment," I turn to the boy named Genis, "Make sure he doesn't move 'kay?"

He nods and I rush inside to get the Apple Gel.

_He's very stubborn, _I thought as I opened the cubboard, _A nice guy,_ _but stubborn_. I find the Apple Gel and rush outside and put it on the injury of the boy the called Lloyd. He was walking better now, which was great. Now, he just needs to fix his cocky attitude, but I kept that to my self. I decided to walk with them through the woods back to their home village, but not before putting the Desian in a "cell", which was basically a hollow section with a lockable door with it.

* * *

We found Lloyd's weapons right beside the Human Ranch sidepost; Twin Blades.

As he put the sheaths back onto his sides, I said, "That's an unusual fighting style."

"What, the Twin Blade fighting style?

"Yeah, you only see really fast warriors with them! Do you fight pretty fast?"

"Yeah! Not trying to sound like I'm bragging, but think of it as how you fight. I'm about... uh... Genis, could you do the math?"

"Ugh, fine! Geez, the brain's the only muscle you don't exercise. He'd probably be about twice as fast as you."

"I mainly chose the Twin Blades as it raises my attack power to 200, as 1 blade is 100."

"Lloyd's really strong, so picking the Twin Blades was the right choice," the blonde girl says.

"Colette, I'm starting to wonder about your tastes."

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing!"

"Some friendship you have going on there, Lloyd," I say, as we start to make our way back to Iselia, "You live on the outskirts of Iselia, right?"

"Whoa, how'd you know?"

"Psychic powers... nah, just kidding! I've seen you run down the dirt path everyday since I've lived there. Also, how come you go to school in Iselia? Why not be home schooled?

"Well, I was home schooled for a year or two, but when I was five, my Dad decided I should go to a school with kids my age, so I could socia-... socia-."

"Socialize," Genis said, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, that!"

"Well, how'd you meet these two," I ask, pointing to Colette and Genis.

"I met Colette on my first day there, when she was sitting alone at lunch one school day, and I met Genis when he helped me on a very very tough math problem."

"You mean 2+2," Genis said.

"Yeah! Seriously, that gave me the HARDEST TIME when I first tried it! Anyway, Genis was sitting alone at lunch and, like Colette, I sat with him. Colette joined me about a minute later and the three of us have been best friends since!"

"Well, you guys seem to get along well. Well, for the most part."

"Do you have any friends Mr.- Uh," asked Colette.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys my name! Name's Exodus, Exodus Jamunji. Ex for short!"

"Do you have any friends Exodus?"

"To be honest, not really. Well, not since..."

"Not since what," Lloyd asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just a pretty lonely 14 year old who lives by himself."

"YOU'RE 14?!"

"Yeah."

"You act like you're 18. I mean, while not as tall, the attitude you had with the Desian earlier was like and 18 year old's," Genis said.

"Haha! That's 'cuz Grandpa taught me to be tough! Seriously, I'm used to me being called an 18 year old! He also taught me to look intimidating, so that's why my hair is always in front of my left eye."

"Grandpa," Colette asks.

I quickly change the subject and say, "Is that Iselia up ahead?"

"Yep, that's it," Lloyd said.

* * *

We stop in front of the entrance of Iselia. I've only been here once, with Grandpa, when we had to deliver some Gel to the town's shop, Halo.

"Well, this is where we part ways," I said, turning toward them.

"Why don't you go to school here," asked Lloyd.

"I've got quite a lot of books at home. That, and I don't do so well with a lot of people."

"Well, come with us!"

"To be honest, I'd rather not. I like studying in solitude. I'm not a guy who likes to be alone all the time, but I like to study in silence. And..."

"And?"

"N-nothing! Anyways, I've gotta go! Nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you too, Exodus," Colette said.

"Thanks for your help earlier," Genis said.

"Same here! Hey, maybe you could teach me that arte you used earlier? I only know Demon Fang,"Lloyd said.

"Sure! Sometime when you guys are off, maybe I could teach you all some new artes," I said.

"Yeah," all three of them said at once.

"Well, see ya!"

"Good-bye," Colette said.

"See you soon," Genis said.

"Be careful," Lloyd said.

"Oh, don't you guys worry 'bout me! This guy can take care of himself!"

I then turn and walk right into a rock.

"Looks like Colette has met her match," Genis said, smirking.

* * *

I walk on home after getting away from that giant rock.

When I get back to the tree-house, the Desian from earlier says, "Hey, let me out!"

"Lemme think about it... no."

"Oh, COME ON!"

I ignore him and climb up the ladder. I went inside, hopped in bed, and started reading stories about the hero, Mithos.

* * *

Mithos, known as Mithos the Hero to many, had stopped the Great Kharlan War, a giant war that involved two countires. He was accompanied by people that are called "Mithos's companions". The book doesn't say how many, or what their names were. I guess some major historian knew about who they were, but at that moment, I don't really care. I really like the stories of Mithos the Hero as the hardships he went though really interest me.

However, another story of the Goddess, Martel, also intrigued me. There was a Giant Tree, a long, long time ago, that gave the world an unlimited supply of Mana, which was basically the planet's life. The tree, eventually, went away, due to the Kharlan War, and a hero's life was sacrificed, to replace it. The Goddess,saddened over the loss, went back to the Heavens, and left the angels with this edict:

"You_ must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed."_

The angels then gave birth to the Chosen One, who went towards the tower that reached up really high, to the point where it reached the Heavens. And that began the World Regeneration process, which I mentioned earlier.

_Who was the hero that was sacrificed, _I thought to myself,_ Was it Mithos?_

My train-of-thought was interrupted by a very bright flash of light.

"What the," I ask.

I ran outside, grabbing my Star Katana, and I hear the Desian say, "Well, we're screwed!"

"What?"

"It's the Oracle. The World Regeneration Process has just begun."

I had completely forgotten about the Oracle and the World Regeneration Process.

"Why are you 'screwed'?"

"After the process in finished, we, the Desians, disappear."

"Serves you b******s right!"

I decided to head for the source of the light, the Temple, unaware that my journey, along with the Chosen's (who I didn't know at the time), would soon begin...

_**END OF CHAPTER II...**_

(How am I doing with Lloyd's, Colette's, and Genis's personality? Am I doing okay?)


	3. Chapter III: The Mercenary

Ch III: The Chosen and the Mercenary

I ran to where the beam of light was coming from. It took me a while to get there (not counting the thousands of monsters I had to fight that wouldn't leave me the H*** alone), but I made it to what looked like a temple. There was a lot of commotion coming from the top of the hill, so, to play it safe, I climbed up the mountain side and looked down on where I thought I heard the noises.

Lo and behold, Lloyd and his friends were in trouble, YET again. This giant Desian barbarian with a giant chained-spike ball was in front of them threatening to kill them.

"Do not get in our way!" he said. Then, a battle of some sort started. This was the first of many times I saw Lloyd and co. fight. Lloyd was pretty quick with his blades, Colette was pretty accurate with her rings, and Genis didn't do half bad with his magic. But, that giant freak was too tough for them. After about five minutes, my new friends were on the ground, worn out.

I had to take action, yet again. I found a rock at my feet, and I picked it up and tossed it at the big guy.

"What the-" is all he managed to say, because I jumped down from the cliff, dashed over to him, and performed Fang Blade, which, like the first Desian, sent him flying.

"Enter the amazing Exodus!" I shouted.

"E-Ex!" The brunette shouted.

I sighed and said, "Another Desian? Sheesh, I'll bet you're more trouble that you're actually wor-" I felt some one's presence behind me. I said, "Their boss is behind me, isn't he?"

I turned to see this guy with black, spiky hair and a black beard. He then threw me (literally threw) to the mountain side, about, oh I don't know, 30 feet away.

"So, this is the Chosen's group? Don't make me laugh!" he said, pointing to Colette.

"Wait a minute," I started, still sore from the toss, "Colette's the Chosen?"

* * *

My thought was interrupted when this guy, with Auburn hair, came out of nowhere and swiped at the guy. He followed up the swipe with some artes I've never seen before. One arte in particular was when he did a spiraling-spin attack that went up into the air. He said, "Light Spear" when he performed it, so apparently, that's what it was called.

After he was done with the Deisan, he did some kind of spell that caused all the soreness to leave my body. Apparently, it healed Lloyd, Colette, and Genis because we could stand up just fine now.

"I never thought you'd show up!" the Desian shouted, "D***! retreat for now!"

And, with that, the big fatso and his merry band of child abusers left the scene.

"Amazing!" Colette eagerly said.

"This guy's pretty strong!" Genis said, stating the obvious.

I walked over to him and said, "Heh, not bad!"

"Y-yeah, I guess so." Lloyd said, sounding either jealous or completely uninterested.

"Is everyone alright?" The Auburn swordsman began, "Hmm. No one seems to be injured."

"How can I ever thank you for saving Colette?" this elderly woman said, sounding somewhat joyful.

I decided to join in the conversation by saying, "Is Colette important somehow? She seems like an ordinary girl to me."

"Ah, Colette is the Chosen One." the woman said back.

"I see, so this girl is the Chosen?" the swordsman replied.

"Hold it, hold it! You mean to tell me that I made friends with the Chosen earlier today? Not that that's a bad thing, but still!" I replied, confused.

The swordsman just shrugged and a gem on his hand glittered.

Lloyd looked at it and asked, "Is that an Exsphere?" (Just what the heck is an Exsphere?)

Colette interrupted the conversation by exclaiming, "That's right! I have to go accept the Oracle!" She then looked at the elderly woman and said, "Grandmother, I'm going to receive the Oracle and undergo the trial now."

"Wait, there's a trial?" Lloyd said, sounding completely clueless about the world around him.

"Yeah, have you ever read a book Lloyd?" I said.

"S-shut it, Ex!" The brunette snapped.

The Auburn swordsman looked at Lloyd and asked, "Your name is Lloyd?"

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?"

"My name is Kratos, and as long as you can pay me, I take on the job of guarding the Chosen." Kratos said.

"W-wait a second! I'm going too!" Lloyd blurted out.

"You"ll just get in the way. Now be a good boy and go home." Kratos said.

"What did you just say?!"

"Did you not hear me?! You're a burden go home."

What a nice relationship these two have.

"Um, Mr. Kratos," the blonde Chosen began, "I'd like Lloyd to go with us."

"But-" Kratos said.

"I get scared when Lloyd isn't around, so please?"

Kratos sighed, almost angrily, and says, "All right. Just don't get in my way."

"Hey, Sir Kratos," I began, "is it alright if I go with you guys too? Knowing Lloyd, he'll find another Desian in the temple to p*** off."

"I don't see why not, as I'm already letting Lloyd come."

"Come on Genis!" the brunette said, after shooting me the 'look-of-death'.

"What?! I'm coming too?!"

"Of course!"

"Do you ever think of what others may wanna do," I start, "I mean, Genis may wanna head back to the village, you know, find a nice place to sit, flirt with a cute girl, that smooth jazz?"

"Shut it, Ex!" the two say at the same exact time.

"Hey, I was just saying!" I shout out.

"Could we please be going?" Kratos said.

When we caught up with Colette and Kratos, Lloyd looked at the Chosen and said, "Thanks!"

"It's the truth!" Colette said, almost joyfully.

You remember how I said that that was the first of many times I'd see Lloyd and co. fight? Well, this is just the beginning of a journey to help change the world...

_**END OF CHAPTER III...**_


	4. Chapter IV: The Angel

Ch IV: The Angel and the Teacher (Who hits like a freakin' rock!)

We walked in the dim-lit temple and look around.

I whistle and say, "The architecture ain't that bad!"

"Don't say that around my sister." the silverette said.

"What, 'ain't'?"

"No, 'the architecture isn't that bad,' because she'll kick you halfway across the room, just so you can change your mind."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. He's not." Lloyd began, "And she's got a heck of an arm. I fell asleep in class, and she, being the teacher, had to get my attention... by throwing chalk, which left this bruise." He points to this light black mark on his forehead.

"That's nothing, compared to mine." I lift up my dark green hair out of my left eye and show him my scar.

"Whoa." the two say at the same time.

* * *

We walk further in the temple to find a staircase and a door, the latter being blocked by a barrier of some sort.

I looked at the mysterious letters on the barrier, became confused, and asked, "Does anyone know this language?" I didn't remember any language but the language we speak now.

"I know what it says!" the eager little Blonde shouted. "In order to pass through this barrier, thou must prove thy worth by finding the holy Sorcerer's Ring inside these murals..."

Lloyd and I were equally as confused. I mean, I was smarter than Lloyd, but I didn't do so well on some subjects.

Genis looked at us and said, "It means we've gotta look inside the murals for the Sorcerer's Ring."

"Oh!" Lloyd and I said at the same time.

"Too bad it's so dark." I said.

Kratos sighed, brought out a lantern, and lit it.

"Whoa! How do you have a lantern?" I asked, intending to get an answer.

"When you do mercenary work, like I do, you bring lanterns everywhere in case of a night job. Now let's go." the mercenary replied.

"Humph! You think you're SOOO great!" Lloyd said, being as cocky as usual.

* * *

We looked on each of the murals from left to right and still didn't find the Sorcerer's Ring.

"D***it, I need a break!" I began, "My head hurts."

"Do what you wish." Kratos said.

When I sat down, my headache intensified. It felt like a migraine. No, screw that! It felt like my head was being split wide open! "ARGH!" I managed to cry. I put my hands on my head and shook it so the pain would leave, but it didn't.

"EX! Are you okay?" Lloyd said, running over to me.

I saw Kratos look up and say, "Ah, so there it is."

"Kratos! Ex is hurt! Do something!" Lloyd said.

My head cataclysm left and I said, beginning to stand up, "I'm fine, it's gone now. What did you see, Kratos?"

"There's another mural right above where you and Lloyd are standing right now."

We looked up and saw one final mural: Mithos making the pact with the Goddess Martel. And in between Martel and Mithos's index fingers, was the Sorcerer's Ring.

"Yes! We found it!" I exclaim.

"Don't get so eager yet, Ex," Genis began, "We're gonna have to climb up there somehow."

"Darn, victory short lived." I say flatly.

We stood there for a moment pondering. Well, Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and me to be exact. Kratos just stood there, with a straight face.

"I got it!" I shout out, "Lloyd, you said you knew Demon Fang, right?"

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

"The only artes I know are Fang Blade, Tiger Blade, and Sonic Thrust, but I know about Demon Fang. I've been trying to master it for a long time and I kept failing at it, but that's beside the point. I've heard rumors Demon Fang can run up walls. Could you try it?"

"Not a bad idea! I'll try!"

We all stood in silence as Lloyd performed his signature arte. He shouted, "DEMON FANG!" He swiped one of his blades across the ground and a little crescent of some-sort showed up. It went toward the wall, and disappeared right when it hit it.

"Well, we tried! Good thinking Lloyd and Ex!" Colette said, despite our failure.

I heard Kratos sigh and shout out, "AZURE EDGE!" Like Lloyds, a little crescent thing showed up, but this time it was blue and it went upwards. It hit the Sorcerer's Ring, dead-on, and it fell to the floor.

As Lloyd went to go pick it up, I turned to Kratos and asked, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

"It was an arte called Azure Edge. The only people who know it are people who use one sword only." He said.

"You think you could teach it to me?"

"Maybe."

I turned to see Lloyd pick up the Sorcerer's Ring and say, "Whaddaya know! No deadly traps!"

Lloyd was better off just keeping his mouth shut as a giant, black spider-like creature dropped off of the ceiling nearly landing on him.

"WHAT THE H***?!" Lloyd shouted.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, those blue words I saw earlier form around Colette. She said, "Now that thou hast found the Sorcerer's Ring, thou must show me thy strength by defeating the unholy demon from the underworld, the Gigas Goliath Arachnid."

"DANG IT!" I shouted withdrawing the Star Katana

* * *

It was then that the first of many battles with my companions had begun. I went up and tried to slice it, doing an occasional Fang Blade, Tiger Blade, or Sonic Thrust, but all of my attacks were useless against this beast.

The beast then picked me up with his mouth, and spat me to the very top of the room. I hit my head on the ceiling, to which I cried, "OW!" and began to fall back down. I landed on my back, which let me cry out "Son of a-". But I didn't finish my sentence, as the beast came up to me. I said, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?!"

Kratos then performed Azure Edge, which sent the thing flying. "Be on you guard at all times." He said, looking at me, Lloyd, Colette, and Genis.

"Well, that's hard to do, when A FREAKIN' SPIDER COMES OUT OF NOWHERE!" Lloyd then shouted as he began to stand up.

The spider got up and jumped at Lloyd to which Lloyd responded to with a new arte. He jumped up in the air, with his swords coming up and slashing the beast, and fell back down, swords coming down and slashing the beast yet again. It was Tiger Blade, which seemed to damage it more than my Tiger Blade. It maybe because he has two swords and I have one, but I start with a slash up, do two kicks, and a slash down, which would've done more damage.

I stood back up and said, "Lloyd! You just learned Tig-" It was then, when the beast jumped up off the ground and tried to attack me, to which I responded, "DON'T INTERRUPT ME, D***IT!" Then, a black aura formed around me which allowed me to feel a surge of power around my entire body. When the spider made contact with my blade, it cut the dang thing in half, killing it.

* * *

I gasped for breath after cutting the beast in half.

"Over-Limit..." I heard Kratos mumble.

"What?" I asked.

"Over-Limit is triggered by a surge of emotions, which surrounds the user in a black aura, making them twice as powerful."

"Is that it?" Lloyd asked.

"No, there are a few other properties of Over-Limit." Kratos continued, "You won't stagger and you won't be injured as much if you did not have Over-Limit mode. And, you can perform Mystic Artes."

"Huh, pretty cool!" Genis said.

"Mystic Artes..." I mumble. I've studied them once or twice before, but I didn't know you had to be in this "Over-Limit mode" when you wanted to perform it. They were basically more powerful than any attack in the world.

* * *

"Could we be going? I believe I've answered you question." Kratos said, interrupting my thoughts on Mystic Artes.

"Well, we've gotta use the Sorcerer's Ring on the barrier, so who's gonna be the guinea pig?" I asked.

"Lemme try!" Lloyd shouts out.

"You're such a little kid, Lloyd." Genis annoyingly said.

"Okay, so... um, how do I use this?"

More blue letters formed around Colette and she read, "To use the Sorcerer's Ring, thou must point it at where thy wish to use it and pull back on thy ring finger."

"Okay! Here we go!" Lloyd shouted.

Lloyd did just as the blue letters said and a little fireball showed up out of nowhere and hit the barrier, allowing it to disappear.

"Whoa!" I said.

"Let us be going." Kratos said, un-amused as always.

* * *

We entered the door and found a ring-like fixture, with a crystal inside it.

"Is that the Cruxis Crystal?" Lloyd asked.

"Yup! They say I was born with that in my hand." Colette replied.

Genis then said, "Hey! Look at that light!"

We all looked up and saw a bright light. After that, an person with wings appeared. An angel.

"An angel." Kratos mumbled.

"So, is that Colette's true father?" Genis asked. True father? Well, it would make sense, because the legends of the Chosen say that the angels gave birth to the Chosen one.

Colette walked up to the fixture, looking up at the angel.

The angel said, in a booming voice, "I am Remiel. I am an angel of Judgement, sent to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the Seventh Chosen." He then flew lower, and the Cruxis Crystal went in his hand. He said, "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

"Awaken the Goddess... It's just like the legends Raine told us about!" Genis said.

It was then, that the Cruxis Crystal flew out of Remiel's hand, and onto Colette's neck, leaving a necklace of some-sort.

"We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation among Sylvarant." Remiel then said.

"Tower of Salvation..." I mumbled, "The last stop of the Journey of Regeneration." I didn't know what happened there after the Chosen became an angel. I just knew that it was the last stop of the Journey of Regeneration.

We looked out of the window and saw the Tower of Salvation, a giant tower that reached over the clouds (at least, I think) just like the stories I've read.

"So that's the Tower of Salvation!" Lloyd said.

"Now the world is gonna be saved!" Genis said, eagerly.

"Now, Colette, Seventh Chosen of Regeneration," Remiel began, "I bestow upon you the task of unlocking the seals that lock the Tower of Salvation and climb it's stairs to heaven in distant lands."

"I humbly accept this task." Colette said.

"Excellent. We of Cruxis shall grant you power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall also be reborn."

"Thank you, Lord Remiel. I swear on my life, I will regenerate the world."

"First, head south, to the Seal of Flame. Offer your prayers in that distant land."

Remiel then flew up. Colette said, "Wait! Please wait! I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa-"

"First, head to the Seal of Flame. Understood? My beloved daughter, Colette." Remiel said.

"Fa... Father! So, you really are my true father!"

"We will meet again at the next seal, my daughter."

* * *

Remiel then left. Kratos said, "We should be going."

"R-right." Colette said. "Will the three of you stop by my house later?"

After Colette and Kratos left through the transporter, I stood on it.

"Hey, I'm going with them. You two try not to get into any trouble, 'kay?" I said.

I then transported out of there. I was in the room we started in, with Kratos and Colette. They were looking at something.

"What're you two lo-"

"MARVELOUS!" I heard a feminine voice shout out.

I looked past them and saw a woman, with silver hair and some kind've orange, gold, and white cloak. She had black pants and wore white shoes.

"Professor?" Colette asked.

The woman turned around and said, "Colette! I see the priests have come for you! Have you received the Oracle?"

"Yes, I have."

"Good!" the woman began, "Who is this man with you?"

"This is Kratos. He helped me through the temple along with Lloyd, Genis, and Exodus."

"LLOYD AND GENIS!?"

"Seems like they're in trouble!" I said.

"And who are you? I thought I told everyone to stay in class." She then sighed and said, "I guess it's time for your punishment."

She then walked up to me. I said "W-wait a minute! I'm not-" Too late. She kicked me in the gut and pain shot all through my body. I then said, "OOF! Not bad for a-" My big mouth should've just stayed shut. She then roundhouse-kicked me, to which I flew across the room.

When I hit the wall, Colette said, "Professor, Exodus isn't a student."

"He isn't?" She then walked up and examined me. She then said, "You're right, he doesn't look familiar." She then stuck out her hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, despite the fact I got kicked, twice." I said, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Sorry. Let me fix that." She then got out a staff and said, "First Aid!"

The pain in my body left.

"My name is Raine Sage." she said.

"Raine Sage... Wait! You're Genis's sister!"

"Yes, I am. Genis is also one of my students."

"Huh, well, it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Sage, but I should probably be going." I said.

"Oh, you're heading to the meeting at Colette's house?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess. Lloyd and Genis are coming too."

"I see. It was a pleasure to meet you, Exodus."

"Same here."

* * *

We then left the temple and headed towards Iselia.

"So, are Lloyd and Genis going to the meeting?" I asked.

"I guess so." Colette said.

Kratos just stayed silent.

When we entered Iselia, it was like a big "Welcome Home" party as there was confetti everywhere.

After that commotion, we went inside Colette's house, sat down in the chairs, and were greeted by the mayor, Colette's Grandmother, named Phaidra, and Colette's surrogate father, named Frank.

"I heard about you two from Phaidra." The mayor said. "Thank you for guarding the Chosen."

"Well, thanks and everything, but what about Lloyd and Genis?" I asked.

Everyone stayed silent

"Let us begin this meeting, then." the Mayor said, changing the subject.

"R-Right." Colette said.

The meeting began. It was kinda boring, as far as meetings go. Oh, well, can't win ever battle. Funny, that was a message I'd have a heck of a time trying to understand later...

_**END OF CHAPTER**_ **_IV..._**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'd just like to say thanks to **CrimsonLaurana **for the fav. You rock, dude!.

Also, don't be afraid to leave a review. It's always appreciated, as I'd like to know how well I'm doing on the personalities. Don't worry, the story will pick up the pace soon.

_Suggested Music_

This is where I reccomend some music to listen to in certain scenes in the story.

Bloodthirsty Fang (Tales of the Abyss)- When the gang is fighting the Gigas Goliath Arachnid.

That's it for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter, _**The Escort.**_


	5. Chapter V: The Escort and the Woman

Ch. V: The Escort and the Mysterious Woman

After about fifteen minutes, the meeting was near it's end.

"Then I shall entrust the life of the Chosen to Kratos, Raine, and Exodus, seeing as that Kratos has said that he is incredibly experienced in combat." the Mayor of Iselia said. "Even more so than Lloyd."

"And?" I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Lloyd is our best swordsman."

"Wow!" I was astonished about the fact that Lloyd was more tough than the guards at the city.

"I have no objections." Kratos said.

"I don't either, but what about Lloyd and Genis?" I asked. Like the Mayor said, I didn't really have anything to do. THAT, and Kratos told him I was good in combat. I don't think the Mayor is the type to let kids my age wander the land with a lack of combat training.

Just then, Lloyd and Genis walked into Colette's house. If that isn't a coincidence, I don't wanna know what is.

* * *

"Thank you for your help earlier!" Colette happily said.

"Thank you kindly for your assistance at the temple." Phaidra said.

"Thanks Phaidra!" Lloyd said. "Hey, where you guys talking about the world regeneration process just now?"

"Why, yes Lloyd. You have such good ears for a guy who couldn't hear a giant frickin' spider fall from the ceiling." I teasingly said.

"S-shut up!" the brunette snapped.

Genis, ignoring our little spute, said, "If Raine is going on this journey, I'm going as well!"

"I wanna go too! I wanna see Colette regenerate the world!" Lloyd said.

"No, you'll just get in the way." Kratos said.

"W-what?!"

"Did you not hear me? The battle against the monster in the temple were nothing compared to the treacherous journey ahead. Children need to stay home."

"For the record, Kratos, I'm younger than Lloyd." I began, "So why do you trust me?"

"Because, you seem to have more refinement than Lloyd in combat."

"Kratos is absolutely right. We still have a few things to discuss, so run along you two, back home." the Mayor said.

* * *

Lloyd, somehow managing to keep his cool, walked out of Colette's house with Genis.

"May I please go talk to them?" Colette asked.

"I'd like to go too, if that's okay with you guys." I said

"Very well." the Mayor said. Nice guy. I think I'm gonna hate him later though. Call it a hunch.

I walked out of the stuffy house with Colette, feeling the cool air on my skin. Well, some of it, anyway. I was wearing my leather coat as usual.

"Please wait!" Colette anxiously said. After walking out, she tripped on a pebble, landing flat on her rear, to which she blushed. She got back up and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not like it's your fault." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Lloyd. Kratos completely dissed you!" I said.

"It's fine, Ex. It wasn't your fault either." Lloyd was a nice guy. I thought so, anyway. He seemed to wanna protect Colette when he fought those Desians in front of the temple.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Happy sixteenth birthday, Colette!" Genis said.

Lloyd and I were both surprised when Genis said that.

"I didn't know it was your birthday! Well, I just met you today, but still!" I said.

"It's fine, Exodus." Colette kindly said. She was also a nice person. A bit frail and ditzy, but kind nonetheless.

"I baked you some cookies. I would've made something a bit better had I known you were leaving."

"No, no! I love your cookies! Thanks Genis!"

I turned to Lloyd. "Did you get something for Colette?"

"Yeah, I remember! You said you were gonna make her a necklace! Have you made it yet?" Genis said.

"Well, you see..." Lloyd said.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Genis said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I-it's almost done! I-I'll give it to you tomorrow, before you leave! I promise!"

"Really! Thank you so much! That makes me happy!" Colette began, her face reddening a bit. "As soon as I find out when we are leaving, I'll go to your house and tell you what time we are departing."

"Isn't going to be dangerous?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm the Chosen remember? I'll be fine! See you later then."

Colette began to make her way into the house. I remembered something I needed to do. I told her, "Tell the mayor I've gotta get somethings arranged at my place before we leave. And since Lloyd is headed that way, I figured I'd escort him. I don't want him to be attacked by a Desian on the way there. Tell me what I missed later, please."

"Oh, okay!" Colette said. She disappeared into the rickety house.

* * *

"Liar." Genis flatly said.

"If I get started on it tonight, I'll finish it by the morning." Lloyd said.

I smiled. "I like that about you, Lloyd. You're always so determined." Despite the fact I teased him a bit, Lloyd always seemed determined.

Lloyd's face turned red a bit. "Thanks. Say, aren't you gonna see the rest of the meeting?"

"Nah. I figured since you were going by the Human Ranch, you'd need an escort, because those d*** Desians are bloody thirsty."

"Why do you hate Desians so much?"

"No special reason." I said. I was actually telling the truth. I really just didn't like Desians. I guess the main reason I do, is because they cause eternal punishment on innocent lives. My Grandfather felt the same way.

"Hey, can I go with you guys?" Genis asked. Genis was also a nice guy. Pretty smart and tactical, too.

"Yeah. What's up?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm going to see a friend." the silverette said.

"I didn't know you had friends outside Iselia aside from me and Ex."

"Does it matter that much?"

"I guess not, but I'd like to know."

I started walking. "Yo! Can we get a move on before the next Kharlan War?" I joked.

"Right! Let's go, Genis." Lloyd said.

* * *

We got to the front of Iselia when we were stopped by some guardsmen.

"Lloyd, please do something about this dog of yours." One of them said.

"Noishe!' Lloyd called.

Then there was this big, white and green dog-like creature with big ears.

"Have you been causing trouble, boy? If so, no supper for you." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, don't get mad at him. He was probably looking for you." Genis said.

"So, Noishe is your dog?" I asked.

Lloyd turned to me. He said, "Yeah. I ride him from my house to school on rainy days."

"By the way, Noishe, are you sure he's-" Another guard spoke up.

"How many times do I have to tell you Noishe is a dog?"

"Sorry, but he looks different than any dog I've seen."

"Anyway, let's go." Lloyd then said.

"Remember, don't play near the Human Ranch!"

"We won't, right guys?"

"R-right!" Genis said, somewhat nervous.

"Hard to do when you live directly across from it." I jokingly said.

* * *

We left Iselia and headed for the woods, that Lloyd and I lived in. It was usually peaceful, aside from the occasional monster. Today, it was peaceful. No monsters. No Desians. Just plants, sunlight and water.

We arrived at the Human Ranch. I was thinking about stopping at my house to get my stuff, when Genis went over to the direction of the Ranch.

"This is my stop." He said.

"The Human Ranch?" Lloyd said.

"Won't you get in trouble?" I began, "Those guys told you not to."

"I'll be in and out, just like that!"

"Wait!" I said.

"What?"

"Could I go with you," I asked, "in case the Desians attack?"

"Sure!"

"Could I come too? I'd like to see who you're giving your school lunch to." Lloyd said

"Yeah, I'd like you guys to meet her!"

"Her?" I asked

"You'll see!"

* * *

We made our way to the Ranch, being careful of any Desians who were prowling the area. When we got up to the large fence, to the side of the main gate, Genis began to look around. I looked up at the sky. It was overcast. It was probably going to rain later today.

"Psst. Marble!" Genis whispered, "Are you there?"

Then this elderly woman walked up to the fence. "Oh, hello Genis!" Her face lit up when she saw the silverette.

"Here's something for you to eat!" Genis reached into his pocket and pulled out a pear, giving it to the woman called Marble.

"Oh, thank you!" She then turned to me and Lloyd. "Who are your friends, here?"

"I'm Lloyd. Glad to meet you, grams!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, her name is Marble." Genis said.

"It's fine, Genis. I'm quite glad to be called that. And who are you?"

"My name's Exodus Jamunji." I said.

"J-Jamunji?" She managed to choke out.

"Yeah."

"That is my husband's family name."

"Where does you husband live?"

"He lived in Palmacosta, but I thought I saw him building the tree house over there, one day. It was around the time I was put here."

"My surrogate grandfather's last name was Jamunji. I adopted that last name, because I couldn't remember my own. He built _that_ exact tree house you were pointing at."

"So this must mean-"

"-Your husband was my grandfather!"

"What do you mean was?" Lloyd asked.

Lloyd, Genis and Marble looked at me.

"Grandfather Jamunji died a week ago, of an illness I can't explain." I turned to Lloyd and Genis. "That's why I changed the subject when Colette asked me about him."

Sadness filled Marble's eyes. "So he..."

"Yeah. I watched him pass."

Trying to fight the tears, Marble asked, "Did he say anything to you?"

"Yeah. He told me his name, which I forgot, and something else."

"I wonder what it was." Lloyd said.

"Me too." I put my hand my my coat pocket and felt something. I pulled it out and looked at it.

"What is it?" Genis asked.

"A note." I said. I cleared my throat and began to read, "Dearest wife, Marble. I regret to inform you that, by the time you read this letter, I will have passed. This boy is Exodus. I met him a year ago, lying on the ground outside the Human Ranch. I took him in and cared for him. I raised him, because I thought his birth parents died in the Ranch and I'm proud to call him my grandson." I paused. _This was my Grandfather, _I thought.

Fighting the tears, I continued to read, "I wish my time didn't come so suddenly, so I could see your beautiful face one final time, but that's not what Martel planned for me. I wanted you to know, I love you. I always have. But that is all I have to say. Goodbye, my sweet angel. Martel, welcome me into heaven. Love, Your Husband-" I stopped. "And the rest is covered by a stain."

I figured Marble was gonna start crying, but I saw her smiled.

"Why are you happy? I just told you that your husband died." I said.

"I'm both sad and happy. He passed away, but this was the first time I heard him in 2 years." Marble said.

"But, I was reading this note."

"I know. It's just that, when I heard you read it, I felt like he was here. You, Exodus, remind me so much of him."

"I guess I took after him."

"I'd imagine you being the same before you knew him. You are a very kind, generous lad." She rubbed a stray tear that had escaped from her eye. "I'll never hear his voice again. Or see his face or feel his warm embrace, but I feel he's here. Thanks to you."

* * *

I saw the old man, on his death bed. He said, "Take this to my wife in the Human Ranch." Was this a dream?

"But, Grandpa, you told me never to go near it!" That was me! What's going on?

"I don't care! ...Sorry I snapped, just please deliver this note to her." Was this a nightmare I had a few days back?

"Grandpa! Don't die, please!"

"Please, carry out my last wish."

"Don't say last! Where's a Life Bottle!?"

I heard a chuckle. "A Life Bottle can only heal people who are unconscious."

"No! Don't die!" I then heard sniffling and felt tears fall out of my eyes. Was I crying? No, I didn't feel sad. What's going on?

"Exodus, remember this. Everyone dies at some point or another. Even elves, who live for thousands of years, will die. Everything comes to an end. Sometimes, you can prevent it. Sometimes, you can delay it. And sometimes, you won't do anything at all. This is my final lesson to you, Exodus."

I felt something rub at my eyes. "Okay. I understand."

"Exodus, you were like a grandson to me. Goodbye...Exodus." I know what this is now.

"GRANDPA!" It was a memory.

"I promise. I will deliver this letter." A forgotten memory.

* * *

"Ex?" I heard Lloyd say. I woke up from my flashback and saw the brunette looking at me.

"Sorry." I said

"What's wrong?" Marble asked.

"Grandpa told me to give this letter to you. It was his last wish. I remember now."

"I see." Marble said. The sun showed up just then after being blanketed by the clouds. I saw a gem on Marble's hand.

Lloyd did too. "Is that an Exsphere?"

Marble looked at the gem. "I don't know. They put it on me as soon as I got here."

"What's an Exsphere?" I asked. I didn't know what an Exsphere was. Not one of the books I read mentioned these things.

I figured Lloyd was gonna get frustrated, but he said, "An Exsphere is a gem that increases you power in battle." He slightly lifted up the cloth that was placed over his hand. I saw a red gem surrounded by this gold crest of some sort, something Marble's Exsphere didn't have. "This is what one looks like with a Key Crest."

"A Key Crest?"

"An Exsphere with out a Key Crest is dangerous. I don't know what would happen, but it's not good." He turned to Marble. "Grams, lemme see your hand."

Marble showed Lloyd her hand.

"Is there a Key Crest, Lloyd?" Genis asked, anxiously.

Lloyd shook his head. "No. No Key Crest in sight." He looked at her and said, "I could make you one if you like."

"Well, I'm not sure." Marble said.

* * *

"HEY, OLD HAG! Are you over here?" I heard someone shout.

Marble turned around. "Oh no! The Desians!"

_D***!_ ,I thought, _I forgot all about them!_

"Hurry! Run as far away from here as you can!"

"But Marble-" Genis said.

"Please hurry! I don't want any of you to get hurt! I wouldn't know what I would do if you got hurt, Genis."

I quickly turned. "GUYS! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" I wanted to help Marble, but I knew that Lloyd and Genis would get in trouble because they were with me. I can fight the Desians just fine, but I didn't want either of them to get hurt. H***, I didn't want ANYONE to be hurt. I didn't know what to think.

"Lloyd, let's go!" Genis said.

"D***IT! Sorry, Marble." Lloyd said.

What could we do?!

_**END OF CHAPTER V...**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry about the abrupt ending, but this chapter was getting to be too long. If you think the story is starting off slow, don't worry! It'll pick up in Ch VII. I know, one more chapter of a slow beginning, but still. It'll pick up. After all, that's when they depart!

Recommended Music:

Pleasantness-Tales of the Abyss (When the guards are with Noishe)

Painful Memories-Heavy Rain (When Ex remembers when his Grandpa died)

That's it for now! Stay tuned for Ch. VI, **The Exsphere.**


	6. Chapter VI: The Exsphere and the Dwarf

**Just a heads up. This is the longest chapter yet, so you can see why it was delayed. I wanted the crew to start the journey in the next chapter. I know this opening is incredibly slow, but it'll pick up next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. VI: The Exsphere and the Dwarf.

We made a break for it down the hill-side. I turned, relieved to see that the Desians haven't followed us.

"D***IT! I can't just sit here!" Lloyd said.

"But Lloyd, if we interfere, that would cause the Desians to attack Iselia!" I said, remembering the peace treaty the Desians had with Iselia.

"I don't care!" I knew the hot-head cared about the village. He was just worried about Marble.

"Lloyd, I want to help Marble too, but it's like Ex said. If we interfere, we would be violating the non-aggression treaty,and I don't want anyone to be hurt!" Genis said.

I heard whip cracking off in the distance, meaning only one thing: Marble was being beaten. "Grrr, D*** THOSE DESIANS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Ex?" Genis said.

"We have to stop them!" I said.

"But, what about what you just sa-"

"I GOT IT! Iselia won't be attacked if we go along with this plan." Lloyd said.

"Okay, hotshot, what's the plan?" I asked.

"You guys!"

"We'll climb up those little cliffs," Lloyd pointed to some small cliff-like structures at the side of the mountain and continued, "and create a diversion."

"What's the diversion?"

"GUYS!"

"When we are up there, Genis will use his mag-"

"Now you're dragging me into this?"

"Well, Genis, Marble is like a grandmother to you right?" I asked, trying to get him involved.

Genis stayed silent for a moment, thinking. The silence was broken when he said, "Yeah. Very much so."

"And you said you wanna do something, right?" I asked, continuing.

"Yeah... me and my big mouth."

"So tell me, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna stand here, listen to Marble get whipped and do nothing about it, or will you help us, end the torment for her?"

"You guys are hopeless. Fine, I'll help. How are we gonna go about with the rest of this plan?"

"After Genis uses his magic, he'll hide, and I'll run down the cliff, making it seem like I did it."

"...and you're gonna lead 'em _away_ from the village?" I asked.

"Yeah!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Okay, what'll I do?" I asked.

"I need you to look out for any security devises, like a camera. After Genis attacks the Desians, you'll hide with him. After I lead 'em away from the village, sneak down the hill."

"Got it."

"Let's go save Marble!" Genis said.

* * *

We dashed up the hill and ran over to the little cliff. Lloyd and Genis jumped up there and I kept a look out for security cameras.

"See anything yet?" Lloyd asked.

I focused my attention to the area around the frontward gate to the hell that was the Human Ranch, where, sure enough, there were security cameras. "Yeah. Just two."

"Right. Genis?"

"Got it!" the young silverette spoke as he charged up a magic spell. "O flickering blaze burn." Immediately, after Genis said that chant, a flickering ember emitted from his kendama, made it's way to the cameras, and (literally) sent them to oblivion.

"DANG! They are outta here!" I said, trying not to sound too loud.

Lloyd looked over the barrier of the ranch, and apparently saw the tormenting scene, as he said, "B******S!"

"Lloyd, now?"

"Yeah! NOW!"

After Lloyd gave word, another ember emitted from Genis's kendama, flew over the gate, and hit the Desians. Genis shifted his way down the cliff, with me tailing him. It didn't take too much time to find a hiding spot, because there was a rocky barrier, low enough for us to crouch under and to avoid being detected. We were also able to get a good look at Lloyd's actions: running alongside the barrier and jumping down right in front of the gate.

I tightly gripped the handle of the Star Katana, in case some of the scumbag Desians decided to get curious. We kept watch on Lloyd as he ran across the top of the gate and jumped down right in front of the "opening door to Hell" as I tend to call it. I saw the doorway open as the swordsman landed like a feather on the ground and made a mad dash down the hill.

Unfortunately, Genis lost his balance and fell flat on his face. "Ouch," the young silverette said when he landed on the ground.

The Desians, apparently having the hearing of a freaking hawk, turned our direction and said, "What was that noise? You go after him, and I'll check it out."

* * *

I unsheathed my blade, preparing for battle, and back-flipped into the Desian's line of sight. I shifted towards him and performed a stab as quick as lightning and shouted out, at the top of my lungs, "Sonic Thrust!" Well, you probably think I stabbed him, taken him out, but you are FAR from it. He blocked my arte, with his own blade. I stared in shock. _How did I-?_

"You call that an arte?!" He said as he sent me flying with a forceful push. I didn't know how he was able use such power, until I noticed a glimmering gem on his hand with a golden crest surrounding the outer barrier of it: An Exsphere. Lloyd was right. Exspheres increase ones battling capabilities. I recalled that every Desian I fought before had nothing on their hand. No Exshere. No Key Crest. Nothing. I got up and slashed at him, to which he responded with a similar motion from what I had experienced some more. I kept going at him, but nothing I did seemed to work.

In that moment, I thought I was finished. I had never fought a fighter with an Exsphere before. Granted, I fought a giant spider back in the Temple, but this his attacks seemed more powerful that that of the spider.

He raised his sword up over his head and shouted, "DIE YOU DRECK!"

* * *

I closed my eyes, _knowing_ it was over, when I heard a shout. "DEMON FANG!" I leaned up and saw a familiar wind crescent cross the ground ad hit the Desian, which caused him to stumble. I turned to see Lloyd make a mad dash over to the Desian. He began attacking with swift motions from his blades. The Desian was knocked unconscious and I saw a red glove in front of me. "Guess that makes us even, huh Ex?"

I looked up to see the brunette sticking his hand out towards me. I grabbed onto it and he pulled me up. I said after seeing that he knocked out the other Desian, "Heh, yeah pretty much."

Lloyd and I both chuckled. I knew Kratos was wrong: Lloyd wasn't just a mere child. He was my friend and I looked up to him from that moment on. He reminded me so much of Granddad Jamunji.

I noticed the Desian Lloyd knocked out near the lower part of the hillside get up and run toward Lloyd. "Lloyd! Look out!" I shouted. I tightly gripped the Star Katana's handle and force-fully made an upward crescent strike. I felt the force of the wind behind me collect around my blade the second I slashed my blade upward. "AZURE!" I shouted unwillingly. I saw a blue crescent go toward the Desian and strike him, knocking him unconscious.

"What the? Was that the arte Kratos used back in the Temple?" Lloyd asked anxiously.

"Yeah, but let's talk about this after we get the heck away from here!" I said.

"R-right!"

* * *

I made a mad dash down the hill and Lloyd jumped down the edge of a cliff. I figured he'd be okay, since he had an Exphere and with one you are supposed to take more damage than usual. At least, from what I understood.

I made it to the bottom of the cliff and saw Lloyd and Genis (who apparently escaped when Lloyd and I were fighting the Desians). I made my way over to them and heard Genis say, "I'm sorry guys. You could have been killed because of me!"

Lloyd walked over to Genis and patted him on the head "Ah, don't worry about it! I was gonna fight 'em out the second I got them away from the ranch."

I perked up and said, "I was thinking the Desian was gonna get blood-thirsty, so I gripped the handle to my blade. It wasn't your fault he had an Exsphere."

"He had an Exsphere?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. If it weren't for you, my blood could've been the new paint job for the Desian's front gate!" We all laughed at my joke.

* * *

I turned towards the direction of my home when Genis asked, "Where are you going, Ex?"

"I've gotta get somethings arranged at my house before we set off tomorrow!" I said.

"But what about the-"

"Don't worry, Lloyd's gotta go back to his place too, so I'll be fine."

"Okay. Be careful guys!" he said, walking towards the entrance of the forest.

"We will! See ya!" Lloyd said.

We bid our farewells and walked through the woods. We arrived at my place. Well, we hid in some bushes near my house so we wouldn't be spotted for about five minutes. After seeing that no-one was after us, we emerged from the bushes. Afterwards, Lloyd asked, "Oh, by the way, how do the Desians not know about your home?"

I chuckled and said, "That's right! You saw my house. Looks like I forgot to put the foliage in front of it again."

"Huh?"

"Grandpa told me that the Desians weren't able to see us, not only because we lived in a tree-house, but because we also covered it in foliage. He covered the house up with it after we made our way to Palmacosta for the first time- well, only time."

"Why didn't they see you and your Grandpa when you walked down the road?"

"Well, how come they don't see _you_ when you walk down the road?"

"They don't. Well, except for today."

"Heh. Grandpa and I walked _behind _the trees."

"Oh, I see."

I picked up a stone near my feet and threw it at the rope ladder. The stone his the rope ladder and caused it to unroll. After it unrolled, I started to climb up it, when I turned I turned to Lloyd and said, "This is where we depart."

"Yeah. Well, it was nice meeting you, Ex!"

"Same here!"

"See you later!"

* * *

We said our goodbyes as I climbed up the rope ladder. _I made new friends today,_ I thought as I brought the big branches with leaves over the front of the house, _and I couldn't be happier! _I was so glad I made new friends, because I figured there would be no one to talk to after Grandpa died. After disguising the house, I went in and arranged a few things. Well, really, I just packed some gels, potions, my drawing pad, my pencil, and my sleeping-bag in my rut-sack.

Afterward, I got out the Star Katana and my Wooden Test Dummy and practiced the arte I learned earlier, known as Azure Edge. Every time, I did the same gesture as earlier and every time the familiar, yet somewhat eerie, blue crescent showed up and hit the practice dummy. At this point, I just wanted to knock it down, for the heck of it.

"Come on. Fall over." I mumbled under my breath. I performed Azure Edge again, but this time something interesting happened. Instead of knocking down the dummy, it flew off of it! "WHOA!" I shouted as the blue crescent started bouncing off the walls. After I ducked, I mumbled to myself, "Didn't think an arte is so hardcore it could bounce off walls!"

After about a minute or so, praying to Martel that this thing didn't hit me, the crescent vanished leaving a gust of wind that knocked the covers off of Grandpa's old bed.

"Dang it. Wasn't expecting that." I said after I got up. "I better fix his bed." I wanted to keep his bed tidy as a sort of respect thing. It also kept me at peace, because for some reason when his bed was made like that, I thought he would return from the abyss of death. I guess he kept his bed tidy when he went out on an errand to Iselia when I was sick.

I picked up his covers, pillows, and found all sorts of stuff. Stuff like a small gald coin, a pirate hat with an anchor on it (oddly enough, with a strand of golden hair inside of it. I don't know if Grandpa had golden hair, but meh, probably belonged to it's previous owner.), a belt with a yellow circle that was missing a fourth of it, an envelope that said "To Exodus" with and green Exsphere and Key Crest on the back of it, a weird rag-doll with buttons for eyes, a random Peach ge- WAIT! Back up! There was an envelope that said "To Exodus" with and Exsphere and Key Crest on the back of it? Lemme see that thing!

* * *

I picked all three of them up and looked at them. The Exsphere caught my eye first, green as a cheagle's fur. I then looked at the Key Crest, as golden as the sun. Lastly, I looked at the envelope, that had my name on it. A little scared to see the contents of said envelope, I opened it. Inside was a letter, which I read aloud.

"Dear Exodus,

My time has come, and by the time you are reading this I will have passed onto heaven. I wrote this letter when you went to get some medicine for me at Halo, aware that my end was in a week. I wanted you to know that you meant a lot to me, like a grandson even, and I was proud to let you call me 'grandpa'. I leave you with this, an Exsphere, a nifty little device that'll extend your battle capabilities to insane amounts. However, be sure to put on the Key Crest, the little golden thing, first because if you don't, something terrible will happen.

Place the Key Crest on your right hand, your sword arm, and place the Exsphere in the little slot. It'll pinch a little, so watch out." I laughed to myself as I read that sentence. That was my grandpa, always worrying. Heck, if he had nothing to worry about, he'd worry about nothing to worry about.

I continued to read, "I hope you go far in life. You have potential to achieve great things. Sayonara, my grandson. I'll see you in heaven.

Sincerely,

'Grandpa' Jamunji."

I silently wept after I read that. He was gone, forever. The old man who was there for me from the very start, my mentor, my grandpa...was gone. I tried to remember my memories with him. I remembered all of my adventures with him on his errands to other cities, his lessons, my birthday, his birthday, and his death.

Those are memories. Long gone memories. I hated the fact that those were the only memories I could remember.

* * *

I looked down at the Exsphere and Key Crest. "Won't know til I try." I picked up the Key Crest and placed it on my hand. I kept it as still as could be as I picked up the emerald Exsphere and placed it in the slot. Grandpa wasn't kidding. It hurt, but more than a pinch. A thousand daggers all impaled my hand at once, but for only a second. After the session of pain, I looked at my hand. There they were: An Exsphere and a Key Crest, on my hand.

I got an idea for a test. "Increases your power, huh? We'll see about that!" I got out my Star Katana and unleashed the fury of the wind. "AZURE!" I shouted out as I performed the gesture. The blue crescent materialized and moved toward the test dummy. To my surprise, and somewhat belief, the dummy was knocked over.

I looked down at my hand and said, "Dang Grandpa. You ain't kidding." Grandpa was a joker, but when he was serious, he was serious.

* * *

It was turning dark outside and I was thinking about going to sleep, but the "spark of inspiration hit me" (Translation: I got an idea). I figured that I should head to Iselia and sleep in an inn there. For one, we could get going ASAP. I grabbed my blade, it's sheath, and my rut-sack and opened my window, walk out of it onto a tree branch, and close it. I didn't wanna uncover the house and cover it back up again. I walked along the branch, and after a minute of finding the best spot, I jumped down. I landed on my feet, unharmed (yet more proof Grandpa wasn't kidding. I know I was fine when I jumped out the branch earlier, but that was because I was used to the pain it inflicted on me. Not much though.)

"Oh, hi Exodus!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I turned to my left and saw Colette, Kratos, Genis, and the Professor.

"Yo! What's up? Good to see ya again, along with you Genis, Kratos, Professor Raine." I said back to her and everyone else, trying not to get too loud, because the Desians Ranch wasn't far. Ah well, even the roots-of-all-evil need their sleep. I looked at her and asked, "Where are you going on such a fine evening, Ms. Chosen one?"

"You don't have to call me that. It's still me." She said, smiling. Colette was a sweet girl, as I mentioned earlier. She didn't regard herself as the Chosen, but she probably knew what she was gonna do. "I'm heading over to Lloyd's house to say good-bye. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm headed toward where you came from."

"Huh?"

"...Iselia. I figured we had to get up at the crack of dawn if we're gonna save this world from utter annihilation, so I wanted to sleep in the inn there. Iselia has an inn, right?"

"Not that I'm aware of." The silver haired professor spoke up, "But I wouldn't mind letting you sleep at our house."

"Thanks Professor. Say, could I head on with you all? I've never seen the other part of the forest before."

"Sure!" Colette said.

"Thanks!" I said, locking my hands behind my head and smiling.

* * *

We made our way through the woods talking about the journey. Rather, Colette, Raine, and I. Genis and Kratos stayed silent. Now, I could understand Kratos, but Genis?

I looked at the mage and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem like you're down in the dumps. What, did your girlfriend break up with you?"

Genis, looking agitated, replied, "N-no! It's not that at all! I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Way to make you sound popular, buddy." I teased.

"I'm not upset, really. I just don't have anything to talk about, relating to the journey."

"Why not? You're going to aren't you?"

Pure silence filled us. I broke it, by saying, "That's a no, is it."

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you going on-" I just stopped. I recalled that Raine would probably attack me for thinking her little brother was mature enough to go on a journey of life or death. "Okay. But at least Lloyd's going, right?" I completely for gotten the fact that Colette was going to Lloyd's house to say 'good-bye'.

Kratos replied, "Lloyd is not going on this journey."

"Look, 'Mr. Big-And-Bad Mercenary'. I don't care if you're the freaking guy who saved us and taught me Azure Edge, you don't decide what Lloyd can and can't do!"

"This was not my decision. It was the Chosen."

I turned to her. "Is this true, Colette?"

"Yes."

"But you said yourself you were scared if Lloyd wasn't around."

"I know, but... I don't want him to die." She said.

"Who says anything about dying? You saw Lloyd's battle capabilities back at the temple. I doubt he'd die."

"I just... don't want him to die."

"There are many treacherous monsters on the journey ahead. I'm surprised you even decided to come along."

"I'm surprised you _let_ me come along. But that's tradition, I suppose. I came along because my Grandpa just died, and I needed a new view on life. I need some thrills. That and I couldn't say good-bye that easily to my friends. Well, my friend the Chosen now, since Genis and Lloyd aren't coming."

"I'm sorry." Colette said.

"For? You didn't do anything wrong. I should be apologizing. I was the one who snapped at Kratos and questioned a teacher and the Chosen. I'm sorry." We kept on walking through the woods. I broke the new spell of silence by saying, "You seem to think highly of Lloyd."

"Y-yeah. I do." She stopped and pulled me toward her. She whispered in my ear, "To be honest, I'm going on this for Lloyd. He means everything to me."

"I see." Is all I said before Genis called out to us.

* * *

After we caught up with them, we saw an old shack with a terrace. I glanced around the area and saw a little shed to the side, where Lloyd's dog, Noishe, was resting and a gravestone. It said "Anna". _Who's Anna? _I thought to myself.

We moved closer to the house by walking over the bridge that was over a river of some-sort and stopped when we heard voices emerging from inside the shack. Angry voices. Arguing voices.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" It was Lloyd! What's going on?

I then heard a voice with an odd accent speak. "I knew if I told you that, you would want to seek vengeance on the Desians. The Tower of Salvation appeared today. Just leave the rest to Colette and her companions. The Desians will vanish off the face of Sylvarant."

"But still..."

"Don't get involved with the Desians. You mother protected you and the Exsphere with her life. Don't throw either away like a fool." His mother... died protecting him and his Exsphere?

"Will you make the Key Crest, Dad?" Lloyd's father? Well, then again, what else would I expect.

"Lloyd?! Haven't ya been listinin' at all?!"

"Yeah, I heard you. But you can't expect me to sit around and do nothing now that I know!"

I heard a small impact, like a fist to steel. Had Lloyd's dad tried to hit him and missed?

Lloyd confirmed this by saying, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT ME!"

What the H**l was happening!?

* * *

Lloyd dashed outside and slammed the door, unaware that we were right there. He punched the wall and shouted out, "D***IT! Why doesn't he get it!?" He turned to the left and saw all of us. "Oh... you heard that just now?"

"I'm sorry, Lloyd." Genis said.

"Yeah, me too. If it wasn't for my stupid-" I said.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. But... why are you guys here?"

"The Chosen wants to speak to you." Kratos said.

Lloyd turned to him and said, "She has a name you know!" After cooling off, Lloyd said, "Sorry, I'm just a little mad right now."

"A little?" I said.

"Lloyd, is it okay if we go up to the terrace?" Colette asked.

"Sure. Everyone, make yourselves at home!"

Lloyd lead us into the small shack and took Colette with him up to the terrace. I took a good look around the little shack. There was a steel oven, a table with chairs, some flowers, a window, and a door that lead below the house (at least I think).

After a moment or so, a short and stubby man came out from the doorway down. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and blue jeans. He had a full beard and mustache, the color of copper. I looked at him and I could tell what he was: A dwarf.

He had a mean face, but he was a nice guy. I know, because he greeted Raine and Genis. "Ah, it's a pleasure to see you, Sage siblings." He looked at Kratos and me. "Who are these two?"

"They are some of Colette's guardians." Raine said.

I, feeling somewhat nervous, walked over to him and stuck out my hand and said, "Nice to meet you, sir. You're Lloyd's father?"

He looked at my hand and laughed. "No reason to be so modest son. Yes, I am Lloyd's father. Well, surrogate father. My name is Dirk You one of Lloyd's friends from school? Lloyd never mentioned a green haired boy."

"Yeah. I didn't go to school in Iselia, I was home schooled. Exodus. Exodus Jamunji. Ex for short."

"Jamunji... I haven't heard that name in ages."

"You know a Jamunji?"

"Ah, yes. I can't remember his name though, but he would come over while Lloyd was at school and give me some Apple Gel."

"He was my Grandpa. Well, surrogate Grandpa."

"Ah, I see. What do you mean was?"

I stared down at the floor and closed my eyes. "Grandpa passed away some time ago."

"I see. He was a fine man."

"Yeah. I don't mean to be rude, but what were you and Lloyd yelling about?"

I felt a painful smack on the back of my head. I heard Raine say, "Exodus! How inconsiderate!"

"It's fine Ms. Sage. Lloyd and I were arguing about making a Key Crest for someone he met at the Ranch."

I gasped, recalling Marble.

"Something wrong laddie?"

"I was a part of the group with him. I tried to stop him, but eventually I wanted to make those Desians feel the pain they were causing her."

"I see. It's fine. Lloyd's Exsphere was hidden was it?"

"Yeah. Only Genis, I, and the lady at the Ranch saw it."

"Good."

"How's the Exsphere important?"

Dirk remained silent for a moment. Then he said, "It was the keepsake of Lloyd's mother, Anna."

So, the gravestone I saw out there was in dedication to Lloyd's mom.

"No way!" Genis said.

"I only hope he makes the right decisions in life." Dirk said.

"I agree." Kratos said. "Lloyd is a bit arrogant, from what I've seen at the Temple."

* * *

After a minute or so of sitting, Colette came down the stairs, along with Lloyd.

"You two lovebirds ready to say good-bye?" I said.

Colette looked away from Lloyd. I could tell that she was blushing.

"Y-yes. I'll see you later, Lloyd!" Colette said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Lloyd said, completely oblivious to what I just said and the fact Colette's face was as red as his own clothes.

I turned to Dirk. "Nice meeting you!"

"The pleasure is all mine, laddie." Dirk said, smiling

* * *

We walked away from the old shack, waving good-bye to Lloyd.

After we made it into the woods, I looked at Colette and asked, "What did you say to Lloyd?"

"I told him that we were departing at noon, and he could give me my necklace then and go with us." Colette said.

"Why did you tell him that?"

"I told him that I'd tell him what time we were departing. I couldn't go back on that. But I had to lie to him."

"I see."

Not a sound was made for the trek back to the village. Not. One. Sound. When we finally arrived, Kratos and Colette entered Frank's House. Kratos stayed at the door way, keeping watch.

I turned to Genis and said, "He's reaaaally getting into this guardian business."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Raine bonked her brother and me on the head. Despite that, we made it to the Sage household in one-piece.

* * *

It wasn't a big house: Only two beds, a counter, and a book-shelf, but it was just fine.

"Well, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor." Raine said.

"No, it's fine. Thanks!" I said.

I decided to look at the books on the book-shelf. "These your books, Raine?"

"They were, but now Genis reads them."

"Wow. Genis, you're 12, right?

"Yeah."

"I can't even solve one advanced calculus problem. Impressive!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

One book caught my eye, though: A book called, "Tactics of Battle: From Artes, to Over-Limit, to Mystic Artes". I didn't have this book at my place. Grandpa taught me my abilities through speech and experience. I grabbed the book and crammed it in my rut-sack, which (luckily) didn't explode.

_Something like this could be helpful on the journey. _I thought.

After that, I rolled out my sleeping-bag and crawled in it. "I'm gonna hit the hay. G'night!"

Raine and Genis both said, "Good-night!**  
**

For the first time in a while, I knew I could sleep without nightmares calling me back into reality, and it was thanks to my new friends.

And that, my friends, was the begging of a perilous journey, that would result in a battle for our dear friend's life...

_**END OF CHAPTER VI...**_

* * *

**Author's Note:****  
**

**What did I tell ya? LONG! But don't worry, it was WELL worth it, because Chapter VII is the begging the journey! Also, please drop a review and tell me how you think I'm doing on this story? Do you like the way I portray the characters? Do you like the original scenes? Do you like our OC, Ex? Lemme know something I can do to improve!**

**Suggested Music:**

Furnace of War (when Lloyd shouts out, "DEMON FANG!")

Colette's theme (when Colette calls out to Ex)

**Also, play any other themes you can think of!**

**That's it for now, so stay tuned for Chapter VII, _The_** **_Departure_****_..._**


End file.
